


Sunset

by GatoRasmus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRasmus/pseuds/GatoRasmus
Summary: an intimate moment for the boys





	Sunset

 


End file.
